The Fallen Savior
by Kevin Wong
Summary: For the deadliest and most powerful man in the galaxy, Lord Vader, all seems to be in his grasp, all except for his redemption. Redemption, it comes in many forms, and it comes for those of both light and dark. Reviews Appreciated
1. Chapter 1: Preperation and Purpose

**The Fallen Savior**

Summary: For the deadliest and most powerful man in the galaxy, all seems to be in his grasp, all except for his redemption. Redemption, it comes in many forms. It comes for those both of the light and the dark. In a world where there is no black and white, but shades of gray, Lord Vader discovers what it means to be a Jedi, and a father.

**Chapter 1:** Preparation and Purpose

A man clad in a black uniform knelt patiently, awaiting his master's attention. The ominous silence was broken by the soft hiss of Vader's meditation chambers. The black sphere slowly opened to reveal the figure, or perhaps remnants of a man, encased in jet black armor, fused with metallic machine.

Lord Vader looked out over the horizon, at the sublime beauty of Bespin's upper atmosphere. Beauty filtered down to dull shades of gray through the shaded windows of his meditation chamber, and dark tint of his mask, that wretched mask. He reached up to touch his face, only to feel the cool black cortis faceplate instead. This suit, this mask was hiding what he was truly feeling, hiding the grimace on his face, hiding his every emotion. This was the cost of power.

"My Lord."

Vader greeted his subordinate with silence, allowing him to continue.

"My Lord, Skywalker's x wing is approaching. He is due to arrive in an hour, My Lord. Everything has been moved into position. Princess Leia and Lando Calrissian are currently being transferred to holding block B. Boba Fett has taken custody of Han Solo, and is keying in for departure. The docking bay has been secured for Skywalker's entry. Bespin has thus far put up little resistance, and should be in our… your total control in the hour. Personnel have been removed from the desired posts My Lord, to prevent interference from you plan with Skywalker."

Vader stood unmoving; his subordinate still had something say…

"My…my Lord, and the Emperor has requested a word with you before your meeting with Skywalker."

Vader waited, his back still facing the captain. He could feel the captain's uncertainty, his fear. Fear of the Wrath of Lord Vader, under his mask he smiled…

"Commander… Massi…" Vader drawled out slowly.

"Yes... My Lord?" Massi stammered.

"Excellent." Vader made a small motion of his hand to dismiss Commander Massi. Really, quite a capable soldier, he thought to himself. Held himself well in his first appearance before the Dark Lord… much better than his superior, Vader thought. His previous Commander had failed miserably, and had the audacity to beg for his life, pitiful! He turned his head slightly to see Massi walking out the door. If Massi didn't die facing Skywalker and his companions, he might just have a chance to tap into that potential. But Vader had a premonition, that things where not going to go as planned. Vader smiled inwardly, he was always up to a challenge.

He turned to look out at the horizon again, searching for signs of his son's small ship.

"Come my son, I am waiting…"

……………………………………………………………………………..

Commander Massi was slightly shaken after his meeting with the Lord Vader. He shuddered just slightly; the stories did him no justice. It was not the first time that he had met Vader of course. As a rising solider in the Empire he had frequently seen Vader at banquets, and at military ceremonies, but face to face, he shook his head, Lord Vader was a completely different story.

"Attention!"

The small group of men standing before him snapped to attention instantaneously. He nodded in approval. This was Lord Vader's hand picked guard, the Spartan like warriors called the Fallen Angels. Rightly named, following none other than the prince of darkness, Lord Vader. Commander Massi took his black helmet, and placed it over his head. There was snap and hiss, as the air pressure inside his black armor suit adjusted.

"I have just spoken with Lord Vader, and the stage is set gentlemen."

Commander Massi started strolling down the ranks.

"One matter of importance, we are NOT to interfere with Skywalker, he is of utmost importance to our lord." He came to the end of the line, and stopped abruptly.

"The rest? You guys aren't idiots, you know what to do."

He ground his heel into the ground.

"Crush all resistance, and make it quick. Bespin will fall to the Dark Lord by nightfall." He stated evenly.

There was a resounding stomp in response, and as quickly as they had assembled, Commander Massi's Squad leaders began filing out. There were no Yes sirs, no loud cat calls. No, the Fallen Angels were beyond such weak acts. The Fallen Angels were famed for their swift and deadly tactics and their cold efficiency. Commander Massi was proud of them, proud to be their new leader. They now numbered a thousand strong without a weak one among them. He smirked, even the Emperor's crimson-clad Royal Guard paled in comparison. This, he surmised, was the best personal guard that Vader had yet to command… even better than when he first joined the force… how many years ago? He shook his head, it didn't matter, there were Lord Vader's orders to carry out, and Rebels to defeat.

"Come Skywalker, we are ready." He whispered to himself.

Commander Massi revealed no signs of fear, nor anticipation, except for his index finger, which was tap-tapping on the hilt of his lightsaber.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Master," Lord Vader stated emotionlessly, kneeling before the helographic image of a stopping old man, an old man that exuded evil from his every being.

Emperor Palpatine, supreme ruler of the Empire, and soon the galaxy, stared down at Lord Vader's kneeling figure, seemingly contemplation his next words. "Rise my apprentice," Palpatine rasped. He paused before he began, "All has gone as planned Vader?"

"Yes master. The Bespin system will be yours by nightfall. The Rebels are putting up little resistance for all their talk of valor and bravery. My earlier campaign in Hoth was a complete success. The Rebel's are running out of places to hide, Master."

"Yet, Vader, I sense something has gone amiss, a disturbance in the force."

The Emperor waited for Vader to elaborate, but when he made no such effort, he glared at him angrily.

"Explain to me! What is this disturbance in the force Vader? Have you not sensed it! Have you not felt something slip between your fingers! The Rebels, HA! You know, as well as I, the Rebels are no real threat to us. Crushing the Rebels my apprentice, is no hard feat. No Vader, there is something greater at play, that you… that you do not understand…" Palpatine said, finishing in almost an inaudible whisper, a thinly veiled accusation.

"I did not know, my master. I had not felt this disturbance… until you mentioned it so. I fear that my weakness betrays me again…" Vader stated evenly.

"You have always had short comings Vader," there was a slight chuckle heard, and Palpatine continued, "Vader, the time is coming when the galaxy will be mine, and the taint of the Rebel Alliance shall be removed. The last remnants of the Republic shall be no more."

"Yes master, may such a day bring glory to you and your Empire."

"Yes Vader! Power Vader, power, it is sweet to my lips. But this disturbance in the force, it is an obstacle that must be removed, is that clear!"

"Yes master."

"I want this disturbance destroyed, but I sense something more, something hindering my vision. Be prepared Vader, for anything." The Emperor's eyes darted left and right, and for a brief moment Emperor Palpatine did not look like the ruler of the galaxy, but simply a frail old man. Lord Vader was once again kneeling, head bowed, but his master's momentary weakness did not escape him.

"My master, I will deal with this disturbance."

"Kill it, stop it." the Emperor commanded.

"Your will be done my master." Vader said.

There was a slight hum as the hologram powered down. In the ensuing silence, Vader stayed kneeling before the empty hologram transmitter. He rose slowly, coming to decisive decision.

Standing to his full height, the previously stoic figure of Lord Vader suddenly became a flow of motion. At a brisk stroll, Vader glided out of his meditation chambers. Waiting outside was Commander Massi, and without a break in step the two fell into line, walking down the corridor.

"Commander Massi."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Let us make sure we give my son a proper welcome to Bespin."


	2. Chapter 2: Art of an Angel

**The Fallen Savior**

Summary: For the deadliest and most powerful man in the galaxy, Lord Vader, all seems to be in his grasp, all except for his redemption. Redemption, it comes in many forms. It comes for those both of the light and the dark. In a world where there is no black and white, but shades of gray, Lord Vader discovers what it means to be a Jedi, and a father.

**Chapter 2:** Art of an Angel

"You are keyed in for landing Skywalker," came the response from the control tower.

"Docking bay 5, right?" Skywalker verified.

"Yes, that's right, and if I may say, welcome to Bespin." There was a click as Control cut the connection.

Luke Skywalker sighed and lay back in his seat. To say the least he wasn't overjoyed at coming to Bespin, and his reasons for coming didn't really fall under the category of leisure, which is what he told docking control. There was a series of beeps and whistles coming in through his com, followed by a translation on his nav computer.

"Glad to see that one of us is happy to be here." Luke said with one eye open, reading what R2-D2 had to say.

"Better than Degoba huh? I don't know R2, sometimes people can be just as nasty as monsters." R2 responded with a series of loud exasperated beeps.

"Oh, can't be any worse than Yoda? You guys just never get along. Master Yoda's just a little weird." R2 let out a long sad whistle.

"Eh, cheer up, zap him the next time we see him, ok?" Luke looked out the cockpit, at the crimson red sky, a sunset in the clouds of Bespin. The blood red sky was slowly darkening as the hour past, giving way to night. His view was cut off, as his X wing entered the docking bay. There was a light thump as R2 guided them down to a perfect landing.

His X wing was approached by a docking droid with a ladder, for him to climb out and down of his cockpit with. Luke looked over the side, and contracting slightly, released himself in a high arching jump. He landed almost soundlessly a couple of feet away from his X wing. What he saw, or perhaps lack there of, disturbed him greatly. The entire docking bay, usually housing 5-7 yacht class ships was completely empty, of both ships and people.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by the docking droid, "Sir, may I be of any assistance to you."

"R2, prep the engines," Luke said cautiously.

There was affirmative beep.

"… and try and contact the nearest Rebel Base, we... no Bespin is going to need all the help it can get."

There was suddenly a melancholy moan that came from his astromech droid, and Luke feared the worst. His communications were jammed. Even with a farm boy's optimism, he knew they were in trouble. But he knew he had to go on. Han, Leia and Chewy were depending on him. They were his family. He could not allow his dream, his vision to come to pass.

"R2, let's get going then, we've got a trap to walk into."

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Yeah, and see you guys later," said the blue clad officer, the uniform of the Wing guard or more commonly know as the Bespin Security Guards. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, whatever Daniel," said one of the other guards.

Daniel took a last sip of his coffee, which after years of service under the Wing guard, did absolutely nothing for him. Throwing the cup in the trash, he palmed the blast door open. Yawning he continued his way through the maze of hallways, and stair cases until he reached the exit. This was Bespin Security's central control tower. It was a looming white structure that was a pride of Bespin. Bespin's security system was certified by the Republic as A+ quality, and ranked top ten in this sector of space. No small part due to Labot, the security head, and Lando's personal escort and aid. Daniel frowned, they hadn't seen Labot or Lando recently, then again Lando probably just went on another gambling trip to Nar Shada. Daniel palmed the last door open. Stepping outside to the typically busy and vibrant night life of Bespin, he instead found himself in an empty corridor.

There was a clinking sound behind him, and he turned to see that the door wouldn't shut, it seemed to be jammed, but something, something that he could just faintly make ou...

The guard's body crumpled to the floor. Stepping over the body was a shape of a man, a man wearing a stealth field generator. Actually, if one focused, you could see that there were the faint silhouettes of about 10 men.

There was an unspoken signal and the small group of Fallen Angels slipped through the jammed door, dragging the body of the stunned guard with them. Even without their stealth generators the Fallen Angels were adept at sticking to the shadows, and remaining unseen, but with them, they were near undetectable. After electro-cuffing and hiding the stunned guard, the silent group of angels moved onward. They navigated the maze of corridors effortlessly, and the security doors seemed to willing open for them under their security and computer skills. Guards were disposed of before they even knew what hit them.

A short hour minutes later, they were 10 yards, and 2 doors away from the central control center. One of the Fallen Angels immediately knelt down beside the control panel, he started to get to work when suddenly they all froze, standing so still that they truly became invisible.

The voice of a guard came floating toward them, "Yeah, I think I'm heading home early too, you know Daniel isn't the only one with wife and kids."

The ambient sounds of machinery and conversation were cut off as the blast door dosed behind the guard. He approached the second door, the door that the Fallen Angels were behind, and opened it. His step faltered for a split second, but he kept walking forward. His stride quickened to a run, and one hand flew to his ear, activating his com unit, and he was struck down before he could say anything.

The Angels breathed a silent sigh of relief, only to hear the sirens of the security center. The guard was a former Republic special ops officer, and his sharp eyes had caught the sight of the man kneeling near the door. As one of the Fallen Angels approached the stunned body, he pulled out the guard's hand out of his pocket. In that split second, the guard had pushed the panic button.

Immediately the sounds of the Wing guards were heard seemingly everywhere. There were shouts, and orders coming from the control room.

"Damn it."

With those word the Angels, so silent before, were suddenly in action. Among them was Lieutenant commander Dihon, a close associate of Commander Massi. He was giving quick decisive orders, getting his men ready, and in position for the ensuing fight.

Dihon made his last arrangements, "Jahé move farther from the door, Anthony, back her up. Darren, keep your position, don't move till you sight your enemy." Dihon got nods in response. He himself, was standing on the left side of the door, with his back to wall. "Kex, and you get this door to open."

"Tell me when." Kex replied.

"Lady's and gentlemen, let's take the fight to them" He looked down at Kex, who was still kneeling by the controls. "Now."

The double doors opened, and the Wing guards were caught by surprise. Many were still grouping, and readying their weapons. What they saw coming towards them was a sight they would never forget, black angels.

Dihon ran towards his first target with inhuman speed. He drew his weapon at the last second, a silver bladed lightsaber. With a jump he flipped over his opponent, successfully striking him on the head as he sailed over. The second his feet touched the ground, he surged forward, choosing his next target. By now the Wing guard, Republic certified, outnumbering the Fallen Angels 30 to 10, now 20 to 10, had gotten their act together. The first shot was fired at Dihon; he effortlessly deflected it back, the bolt striking his assailant in the chest. He ran along the wall gracefully, his lightsaber extended, striking two men across the neck. The silver blades of the Fallen Angels were forming a dance, their styles, all seemingly unique, forming a cohesive piece of art. Twirling his body in mid jump, Dihon struck the last guard once in the front across the chest, and once in back as he landed behind him. There was a faint grunt as the guard fell to the ground.

"Casualties?" Lieutenant Dihon asked.

"Two, the rest are stunned." reported the medic of the team, Jahé. She was of coarse, referring to Bespin Security. The ten Fallen Angels stood untouched unscathed, and hardly out of breath.

"Excellent. Jahé, check for injuries and see what you can do about them."

She nodded in affirmative, and got on her knees immediately to scan the wounds they had inflicted. "Kex, how long will it take you to get this blast door open?"

"Well considering the bi-layer, and internal security systems, and the increased access control, I might need to find a back door or some kind of brid..."

"How long," Kex was new to the group, and wordy for a Fallen Angel. Hacker types were always a little strange, but Kex's skills were unmatched, even astromech droids, and security droids paled in comparison. Some wondered if Kex had a neural implant. Though prone to side affects, neural implants were popular among hackers, or as Kex liked to say it, computer analyzers. But Dihon doubted it, Kex wasn't a cheat, the Fallen Angel's were honorable, and Kex, though more talkative, was no exception.

"30 minutes to an hour." Dihon nodded, patience was a virtue that was taught among the Fallen Angels. Kex knelt beside the controls, and was about to get to work, when the blast doors opened. All ten Fallen Angels had their silver lightsabers out before the door was half way open.

Commander Massi stepped out of the central control room, behind him, lay five stunned bodies of the remaining guards. "Good evening."

Dihon let a flicker of surprise pass over his face. His companions were not as good at hiding theirs. "I was accompanying you the whole time," Massi said with a smile. "I went ahead when you got to this level. When one of the guards stepped out, and I slipped in to the control center." He looked at the 30 some bodies. "It looks like I missed out on some excitement." He turned his attention to the small group. "In the future, this group will be working together, I commend your skills. Come in, we still have some business to take care of."

Dihon could still barely believe that he hadn't detected Commander Massi all this time. He shook his head, rumors had it that he was training with Lord Vader himself.

"Dihon my friend."

"Yes commander Massi?"

"Just Massi, Dihon. The Fallen Angels have nothing against friendship. I was watching your little fight in the security camera."

"And?" Dihon said apprehensively.

Commander Massi smiled, "You're just an able fighter as ever, if not even better than the old days."

Dihon smiled as well, and grasped Commander Massi's outstretched hand in a firm but friendly hand shake. "It's been a while," said Massi, "Since we've had a chance to talk. Unfortunately it will have to wait just a little longer. Dihon, get Bespin's city shields to power down. Kex, get the defense grid turned off."

"Done," both said within the next minute. Now that the city shields were down, any chance of an arial battle would be suicide for cloud city. Bespin was almost in the Lord Vader's hands.

"Good," said Commander Massi. "Now we hand it to the stormtroopers." Massi said this last bit with a measured amount of scorn. Stormtroopers, though Massi saw the need for them, would get no respect from him. Especially their commander, General Brutus. Brutus had served on Lord Vader's ship for almost as long as Massi. They had served on the same special ops team, when Massi was yet to become a Fallen Angel, and Brutus was a heavy weapons specialist. General Brutus was everything a Fallen Angel shouldn't be. "Now it's the stormtroopers job to take Bespin, and they'll probably make a mess out of it."

There was a resounding laugh among the other Fallen Angels, who all shared the same sentiment. "Dihon, check camera 34." The large screen on one side of the room, switched to camera 34. It showed the picture of an empty cell, and two tied up stormtroopers. It seemed Labot, Lando, and Leia had escaped. If that was so than General Brutus had a more organized resistance to deal with. Labot was not unfamous for his bravery, and he would lead the Wing guards well. Commander Massi smiled, but the empty room also meant that their plan was perfectly in motion, and that the bait was set.

Commander Massi looked at another screen, on it was a small figure clad in robes moving cautiously down an empty corridor, and was being followed by a blue astromech droid.

Skywalker... you better be ready.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Light

**The Fallen Savior**

Summary: For the deadliest and most powerful man in the galaxy, Lord Vader, all seems to be in his grasp, all except for his redemption. Redemption, it comes in many forms. It comes for those both of the light and the dark. In a world where there is no black and white, but shades of gray, Lord Vader discovers what it means to be a Jedi, and a father.

**Chapter 3:** Last Light

There was series of furious beeps and whistles.

"R2, be careful," said the hooded Skywalker standing behind R2.

The beeps and whistles escalated to a high pitched siren.

"R2! Pull the socket, unplug," shouted Luke. R2, continuing his panicked beeps, started to smoke slightly from his sides. Luke put his two hands on his astromech droid, and pulled. There was a sizzle of circuits, and R2 disconnected from the door console. The little droid spun out of control, wailing in distress. Luke sighed, and steadied his now smoking and sparking astromech droid.

"R2," Luke admonished, "you have to be careful about what you're doing. Luke wiped a smudge of R2's dome head with the edge of his cloak. "You shouldn't over push yourself."

R2 beeped sadly.

Luke chuckled. "You don't have to worry R2, you've saved my life plenty of times, and of coarse you're useful."

Content on hearing the complement, R2 started to do a run-through on his damaged systems. Luke looked sideways at his astromech droid, he was glad he never gave R2 those blasted memory wipes.

"Another locked door huh?" Luke thought out loud. They had been stuck for the last hour, wandering through countless empty corridors. But Luke felt as if he were being guided somewhere, no, he knew that someone was guiding them somewhere. In this maze of white corridors, he had taken the one single path for a purpose, almost as if…

In a swift movement Luke Skywalker pulled out his blue lightsaber. He fingered the hilt; this was a gift from Old Ben. Luke's grip tightened, his knuckles turning white from the strain. Old Ben was killed by Vader. The Vader that now held his friends. The friends that were now in danger! He was running out of time, he felt it. The strong presence of Han and Leia that first guided him, guided him away from Degoba, guided him to Bespin, was fading. His vision, no, he couldn't let his vision come true. NO!

R2 beeped questioningly.

"We're not going to play his game R2." His lightsaber blurred forward once, twice, three times. Raising his knee up, he slammed the door with a force assisted kick. In less then five seconds the class III durasteel security door lay in ruins.

Behind the door lay a blanket of darkness. Without a second thought Luke Skywalker stepped into the shadows.

……………………………………………………………………………

R2 rolled forward erratically; still recovering from the shock he had received earlier. As Luke walked into the darkness, R2 followed. Navigating over the charred door, R2 stopped to turn on his scanners, and a little satellite dish popped out of his domed head. His scanners picked up someone else in the room. But moment that R2 found something wrong, a hatch opened beneath him, and R2 found himself falling down a chute.

R2 beeped what could only have been an equivalent to a droid sigh, as he tumbled downwards.

There was a loud thunk as R2 reached the end of the chute. R2 found himself in a droid disposal room, and in a crate of rundown droids. He heard the sound of approaching stormtroopers, and quickly put himself in standby.

"Hey, looks like we got ourselves another astromech droid."

"Yeah, an Old Republic model by the looks of it."

The taller of the two stormtroopers picked up the little astromech droid. He opened a side panel, and a buddle of scorched wires tumbled out. R2 made his circuits spark a little for added affect.

"It's busted, incinerator?"

"Yeah, it's not worth the trouble."

The taller stormtrooper took a backswing, preparing to throw R2 into the incinerator when the little droid sprang into action. He shocked the stormtrooper holding him right in the chest, dropping R2 on his side. The other trooper had about a second to figure out what was going on, which wasn't long enough, and he to was on floor like a sac of potatoes.

R2 righted himself, and using a little mechanical arm, put his wires back in place, and closed his side panel. Beeping inconspicuously, R2 rolled out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………

The blue lightsaber shot towards Vader's head like a bullet, its deadly blade spinning at an insane speed.

It stopped suddenly, the hilt quivering, seemingly willing itself to go forward. Vader stretched out a hand, and grasped the hilt, forcing the tremors to a stop.

"This lightsaber… I recognize it… yes… it is Obi-wan's I believe." The little Jedi padawan was hiding his presence well, without stretching out his senses; he could barely feel him in the force. "Obi-wan could never understand me," Vader said, speaking into the darkness. "He was like a brother, even a father, but he didn't understand." With these words he felt a faint ripple in the force. "Old Obi-wan was a naïve fool." He found the source. "He fell because he was weak." The pulse grew stronger. Vader pulled out his lightsaber, and ignited the blood red blade. He looked down at the weapon he held and said, almost to himself, "This blade was his undoing."

At that instance he felt a pulse primordial rage, and Vader threw the blue lightsaber to his right, the blade flying straight and true. It struck home, centimeters from the face of Luke Skywalker, who was hiding in the shadows. Vader clipped his own lightsaber back in his belt. He waited.

Luke's lightsaber remained pinned in the wall, half of the blade, sunk deep into metal mass. Its hum was the only sound in the chamber, its throb the heart beat of the room.

Luke stepped forward from the shadows, into the dim light red light of the room. He said nothing, and simply called his blade to his hand. He widened his stance, and put both hands on the hilt, then looking straight into the eyes of the dark lord, and charged.

Vader was caught somewhat surprised, and even more so when in two bounds, Luke had crossed half the chamber to reach him. Good, but not good enough. Still barreling forwards, Luke slashed upwards. Vader took a single step back, and evaded the blow easily. Luke transitioned his uppercut into swing intending to sever Vader's head. His blade hissed as he missed. Luke continued to press forward, and Vader willingly giving ground, but he couldn't land a single hit. There was a brief pause in Luke's swing and Vader extended his hand and force pushed Luke off his feet.

Luke fell into a deep pit. Vader waved a finger, and force flipped a switch, and the carbonization process began. "All too easy." A figure suddenly leapt out of the pit, lightsaber blazing. Vader forced jumped several paces back, and down the steps. Vader laughed, "Good, good!"

Luke gauged the distance and jump down to meet Vader's words with his overhead strike, then diagonal sweep, and then a flurry of stabs, all intending to be killing blows, and all missing cleanly. By now Luke's chest was hurting from his ragged breathing, but he pressed even harder. He increased his power and speed both two fold. His blue blade was a blur, dancing in the dark like an aurora. "Obi-wan has taught you well." He moved his head slightly, Luke's lightsaber swinging harmlessly by, "but I would have you know, Obi-wan fell by my sword." With that Vader gathered the force in the palm of his hand, and struck Luke in mid motion. Luke's body flew several meters, and his head struck the hard metal floor.

Vader approached his body, but Luke stood up. Vader stopped his approach, the boy was no longer rasping for breath, and most strangely of all, his stance. His grip on his lightsaber had shifted, and he held the blade in one hand, pointed downwards and away. Vader watched skeptically, but only had a second to watch when Luke decided to press the attack. What Vader confronted caught him by surprise. The blue blade struck from all directions, its speed nearly incomprehensible. Luke own body was twisting and turning, using the full weight of the body, as well as the force, in the power of the swing. This style, Vader smiled inwardly as he continued to doge Luke's attacks, though not effortlessly, was something he hadn't faced in years.

Vader shifted his balance to the left seeing the lightsaber coming in from the right side, no, from above. He crouched down slightly. But he was wrong on both accounts; the lightsaber was lunging towards him, about to pierce his chest. In that heartbeat, Vader moved his right hand, and deflected the blade with his hand. He saw the astonished look on Luke's face, but he gave the boy no time to think through what had just happened.

Now it was Vader that pressed forward on the attack. He planted a foot forward, locking his with Luke's. Luke brought his lightsaber up defensively, but Vader batted it away with his hand, he stuck Luke twice across the chest with the palm of his hand. Luke having been locked in position took the full brunt of both attacks, and those two attacks were all he could take. His body slumped against Vader's black armor.

Vader pried Obi-wan's lightsaber from Luke's hand. He hefted it in this hand, it felt so familiar, it felt... he tossed it in the air. Whipping out his own lightsaber in a lightning motion not seen in the fight previous, he struck other lightsaber through the core, destroying the crystal and other essential components. He tipped his lightsaber downwards, and let the now useless piece of metal slide off his blade and hit the floor.

"Thank you my son." Vader said quietly. Unconscious Luke looked like the young farm boy he once was, the young farm boy that… Vader chased the thought from his head. "Commander Massi."

"Yes my lord." Massi replied, bowing and emerging from the shadows.

Vader looked at Skywalker's face once last time as stormtroopers began filing in, a pair of them with a stretcher. Massi and Vader walked forward, and immediately several FA silently fell into line behind them.

Vader stated, "Commander Massi, I think it is time we take something that the dear Emperor owes us."


End file.
